It Falls Rain Outside
by withadream13
Summary: Jen has a mission and Gibbs is her protective Agent. They should go and come back in the same day but some errands delay their comeback to DC.


_**WARNINGS:** It contains sexual content._  
_**NOTES: **My mother language it's not English and as this is not beta'd it might contain mistakes._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

* * *

It was 8 a.m. and Jennifer Sheppard should be awake and ready. But she wasn't. It had passed 10 minutes from their arrangement hour and still no sign of the Director. Leroy Jethro Gibbs patiently waited inside of his car. His patience was blown away when he looked at the watch and five more minutes had passed. _Something must be wrong_, he thought to himself. Getting late to appointment was so not a Jen thing. Gibbs got out of his car and knocked on Jen's door. As soon Noemi as opened the door she could sense the concern in Agent Gibbs.

_Where is the Director? _- he asked trying to remain calm

_She's upstairs. Sleeping_. - Noemi polite respond

As soon as he heard those words he ran upstairs. Noemi tried to stop him, telling him she would wake the Director herself but it wasn't worth. Agent Gibbs entered the Director's room without knocking at the door.

_Wake up, Jen._ – he said as he opened the curtains – _we got go_.

Jen tried to open her eyes but the sunny, bright light was disturbing here.

_C'mon, Jen_ – said Gibbs as he came close to her.

After adjusting herself to new state of her room, she opened her eyes only to find a pair of pierce blue eyes full of concern staring into hers. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

_What time is it?_ – she asked still sounding sleepy

_It's almost 8.20_ – said Gibbs with a little smile. His tone was calmer than when he had talked with Noemi. Knowing the reason why she was late was 'cause she had overslept tranquilized him.

_Oh shit!_ – cursed Jen as she quickly got up

Gibbs closed his eyes and giggled. Jen smiled. She had missed this side of him. She turned to her right side and opened one of the drawers of her bedside table looking for her cell and clock.

Gibbs opened his eyes, his jaw dropped and his heartbeat raced. Jen was wearing a red nightgown with a long cleavage, which made her breast stand up even more, that hit just a little bit of below of her butt. Through the top of her nightgown he couldn't see a thing but the rest revealed a lot more that she probably intended to. But if it wasn't for that thong she was wearing she would definitely reveal what she didn't want to.

When Jen turned around to Gibbs she found him gasping for air. She smiled. She didn't know why but she had liked his reaction.

_Rrrghhmm…_ - she cleaned her throat waking him up

_Oh, hmm… I better leave… you… you… need … hmm … to get ready _– said Gibbs trying to remain calm and trying to take his eyes out of her cleavage but simple unable to.

Jen couldn't help but giggling with the awkward and embarrassed Gibbs.

Gibbs got up from his position and headed over to door as he passed a hand through his hair. Jen slowly approached him. She put a hand on his arm before he opened the door. She leaned into his ear and whisper:

_It's not like you haven't seen it before, Jethro._ – in a tune that send shivers upon his spine

_Don't take too long, we're already late_ – he simple responded before leaving.

Gibbs leaned against the door and took a deep breath. It has been awhile since he had seen her so vulnerable, so undressed. But yet, she still had an effect on him. An effect he couldn't explain and he didn't want to know either. He had thought that effect was long gone. He thought that it had died the day she had left him nothing but a note. But he was wrong. Ever since she had return to his life, the sparkles between them had begun. And now, he knew he had never ever, even if he had pretend, stop caring about her. It was not just the very _clear _nightgown she was wearing but the fact that every time he looked at the watch and the certain that she was late, it was clear to him that something was wrong. He could only thought that something bad most had happened, after all she was the Director of a Federal Agency. Or as she so many times refers to herself, the first female Director of a Federal Agency. Or the playful expression used by him, the Madam Director. His heart calmed down the moment he discovered the reason why she was late was 'cause she had simple overslept and didn't hear her alarm o'clock. He smiled.

Jen picked up her robe from the end of the bed and hold it. She looked to the locked door and smiled. A smile that she didn't know why was there. When she woke up to those deep pierced blues a strange but familiar feeling passed through her. The concern written all over his face only warmed her heart. It made her feel wanted. She got up in the rush of the moment forgetting what she was wearing. She only remembered herself when her eyes met Gibbs again. She could swear she saw a glimpse of desire on his eyes. Could it be possible? Well, he was a man after all. And what a man! But they were long gone. She didn't like him anymore. Everything they had had stayed behind her the moment she left him. _It all ended in Paris_ – she thought to herself as she headed to the bathroom. She hung her robe and opened the water tap. She let her nightgown hit the floor, followed by her panties, she entered the bath and let the water hit her shoulders.

Jethro was sitting in her officer with a glass of bourbon on his hand. He took a glance to his watch; they were for sure getting late. He took a glimpse of his bourbon. He kept asking to himself why Jen had called him to be his protection. She could have asked Ziva or Tony, but no, she had asked him. It wasn't a danger mission, if he could call it a mission. The only thing she had to do was person deliver some papers to some Senator. A request made by the Secretary Of The Navy, who had precisely asked to the Director. Neither he nor Jen had understood why but they didn't dare to ask, it was a superior order after all. Gibbs took a deep breathe and put his glass at the desk. He was going to drive, another drink wouldn't be good. He was putting the bourbon back in its place when he heard her heels knocking against the wood.

_Ready to go, Jethro?_ - said Jen as he turned around.

As he passed by her he said – _Yes, Madam Director _

Although she was behind him he could feel her rolling her eyes. A grin appeared on his face. He got to the door and opened it. But instead of going out he held the door of her.

_You first, Director_ – he said as he hold the door

_Agent Gibbs? _– silent asking him the reason

_I was sent here to watch every single move you make, Director – _Gibbs wasn't gonna be the one ending this game. Jen had started, Jen would end.

Jen didn't say a word, only give him a glare when she passed by him. Gibbs had a smirked on his face when he closed the door. But soon his foot stopped. Jen wasn't wearing her regular clothes, no. Instead she was wearing a pair of black jeans that perfectly fit her behind and blue-green t-shirt that showed off her curves. And she was holding a dark jean coat. The only normal thing on her outfit was her matching black high heels.

Jen didn't feel anyone on her back, any movement. She smiled.

_The car doesn't open by itself, Jethr_o – said Jen with a little chuckle. She had let her Director posture down. She was Jen again.

Gibbs took the keys out of his jacket's pocket and shook his head. This would be one hell of trip. Special if she kept swing between her Director and her Jen posture. At the beginning he thought she had gone out of her mind when she asked him to come along with her, just him. But now, he was enjoying it.

Gibbs got down the stairs and opened the car with a smile on his face.

_What is in your mind, Jethro? _– said Jen as she entered the car

_A particular trip in Europe. _– he said with amuse in his voice

_Get your mind out of the bedroom. _– she chuckled

_Well, I wasn't thinking about that… but now that you've brought it up _– a grin appeared on his face

_Just drive _– Jen rolled her eyes

They spend the entire trip talking about the rest of the team; Ziva's misunderstand of the language, McGee's intelligence, Abby's heart and Tony, well, being Tony; and going back into memory lane, going back into the old good times of Europe as mischievous smile appeared on their faces. They looked at each other. No words needed to be exchange; they knew exactly what the other was thinking about. The conversation was fun and care-free. She wasn't the Director and he wasn't the Agent. No, they were just Jen and Jethro. They were two just old friends catching up.

_Oh well, we're here. And now we do what? _ – said Jethro has he parked the car outside the Senator's house at that unknown town

_Now, you'll wait and I'll see if he's home._ – replied Jen as she opened the door

_Wait, you don't know if he's here?!_ – said Gibbs as he stared at her

_The only thing I know is that I have to deliver this to the Senator. And didn't you enjoy the company, Jethro? _– said that Jen got out of the car with a smile.

Gibbs got out of the car and sat at the hood as he watched Jen knocking at the door.

_Hey! I'm Director Sheppard of NCIS. Secretary of Navy asked me to give this –_ she showed the lady the papers_ - to the Senator_. – said Jen politely

_I'm sorry but Senator isn't at home right now. He had an emergency call_. – replied the lovely lady

_Do you know when he'll be back? _– said Jen a little bit of annoyed

_I'm sorry but no. He didn't tell when he was. But I can give it to him._ - said the lovely lady with a smile

_I've been told to personal deliver this to the Senator. I'll come back later. Thanks. – _Jen tried to sound the less impatient

_So?_ – asked Gibbs as she returned

_He's not at home._ – replied Jen a little annoyed.

_What we do now?_ – asked Gibbs as he returned to the car

_We'll eat._ – replied Jen as she opened the door.

_Did you see any place to eat here? It's seems the desert!_ – said Gibbs with irony as he started the car.

_We passed a diner on our way here. Didn't you see it?_ – replied Jen with a small smile.

Gibbs smiled. He hadn't noticed it. He was too busy paying attention to her laughter.

_Do you still have the same boat on your basement?_ - asked Jen before taking another bite of her hamburger.

_Nop, started a new one_. – replied Gibbs before drinking his beer.

_Where did you put the other one?_ – asked Jen confused

Gibbs didn't reply. He just smiled. They kept talking while they ate their meal. A coffee, a little more talk, a couple of smiles and exchange of glares and hours passed by. Gibbs asked for the check. As the employed placed the check on the table Jen put her hand on the top of it.

_My treat_. – said Gibbs as he took the check from Jen's hand.

Unexpected it, Jen smiled.

_Shall we?_ – asked Gibbs interrupting her thoughts – _Jen?_ – he called for her name since she didn't reply.

_Yes?_ – she said looking into those blue eyes

_Let's go_ – said Gibbs one more time

_Oh yes_ – replied Jen as she got up.

Gibbs immediately followed her. As Jen opened the door she felt shiver upon her spine.

_Feeling cold, Jen?_ – he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

_Yes._ – she replied as she leaned her head against his chest and he kissed her hair.

_Here, take my jacket_ - he said as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

_But Jethro …_ - she tried to stop him

_No buts, Jen._ – he put his jacket on her shoulders – _now let's see if that Senator is home already. _

Jen smiled and mumbled a _thank you_.

As they headed back to his car Jen leaned her head against his shoulder and held his hand. Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs drove them back to the Senator's house. It started rain while they were on their way. As they got closer to the Senator's house it started raining with more intensity.

_You don't have an umbrella, do you?_ – asked Jen as Gibbs parked one more time in front of the Senator's house

_No …_ - he simple replied.

Jen run to the house while Gibbs was laughing at the car. She knocked at the door and that lovely lady opened again.

_Director Sheppard … Hi _ - said the lovely lady

_Hi. Has the Senator arrived? _– asked Jen politely

_No, and he won't be back until tomorrow. Due the rain the roads are blocked_ – explained the lady

_Great!_ – mumbled Jen to herself – _Do you know a place where we can stay?_ – said Jen to the lad as she pointed to the car.

_There's a hotel close to the Diner _– replied the lady

_Thank you_ – said Jen with a smile

The lovely lady replied with a smile.

_Where the hell is he?_ – asked Gibbs as Jen entered the car

_I don't know. And he won't be back until tomorrow. We have to stay for the night_ – replied Jen

_In the car?_ – remarked Gibbs with a grin

_No, Jethro there's a hotel near the diner_ – replied Jen pretending she hadn't noticed his grin

_Good evening_ – greeted Jen as she entered the hotel lobby

_Good evening. How can I help you?_ – replied the receptionist

_We're gonna need two bedrooms for the night_ – said Jen with a small smile.

Gibbs noticed the smile appearing on the receptionist face as he checked her out.

_I'm sorry but we only have one room._ – replied the receptionist

_Separate beds?_ – asked Jen without knowing if she was happy or angry with that

_I only have one room with one bed _– said the receptionist

Jen took a deep breathe. A small grin appeared on Gibbs face. A couple entered the hotel.

_We'll take that room_ - spoke Jen

_Jethro, put something in your mind nothing is gonna happen_ – said Jen after entering the room

_I didn't say anything Jen! _ - replied Gibbs in somehow shocked

_You don't have to. I know you. _– she said as she turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark.

_What is in that mind of yours? _– asked Jen as she took his jacket and put it on the chair next to the window.

_This morning _– he said with amusement in his voice.

Jen blushed. She perfectly remembered the beginning of the day.

_I need to call Cynthia_ – said Jen trying to change the subject.

Jen sat at one side of the bed while Gibbs sat at the opposite side and kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. He searched for the control remote. Jen searched for her cell phone on her purse.

_Hey Cynthia_ – said Jen as she heard a voice from the other side of the line – _No, we are not in DC yet. The Senator hasn't arrived yet._

Gibbs climbed the bed and sat behind Jen. He put his hands on her shoulders.

_We'll be spending the night here. Hmm … - she_ said when she felt Gibbs massaging her-_ I can barely hear you. Could you do me a favor? Could you call Noemi for me please? Thanks Cynthia – _she hung up the call and put the cell phone on the bed side table

_You should relax Jen, your muscles are too tense_ – whispered Gibbs next to her hear.

_That feels good_ - said Jen leaning her head back – _keep doing it Jethro_

Gibbs smiled. He still knew how to make her relax.

_I'd ask if you'd like to watch something on TV. But it's not working_ – said Gibbs as he kept massaging her shoulders

_Good. In that case you can't watch football either. A little more down please_ - asked Jen

_There's no football today_ – replied Gibbs with a smirk as his hands went a little down

For a moment they stood in silence while Gibbs kept on massaging Jen's back.

_It hasn't stop raining_ – said Jen breaking up the silence, with her eyes closed.

_Did you bring that nightgown?_ – asked Gibbs

_No_ - replied Jen with a laughter as she remembered his reaction on that same morning

_Too bad, you looked sexy on it_ – whispered Gibbs softly next to her ear sending shivers upon her spine. These weren't cold spines.

Jen opened up her eyes and turned around only to face his glare and his mischievous smirk.

_I used to love raining nights _– said Gibbs staring into her eyes and still with a mischievous smirk on his face. In his mind memories of years ago come back more alive than ever.

_You don't like them anymore?_ – asked Jen trying to seem innocent as her eyes never left his.

_They aren't the same anymore _– replied Gibbs but this time there was no smirk on his lips.

Jen felt a gulp in her throat. She turned her look from his gaze. Memories from those raining nights come colorful on her mind. They were so alive that she could feel the fire of his touch on her skin.

_What changed? _– she knew what but she needed to hear from his lips as she returned to look into his eyes. They had a mix of sadness and desire. It made her heart melt.

_You left _– he simple stated as he put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him.

_I'm here now _- she replied as she put a knee on the bed and her arms around his neck as she kicked her shoes off

_Jen … -_ Gibbs try to talk

_I've missed you, Jethro _– her words cut him off before her lips found his.

Gibbs was surprise but he immediately kissed her back. She pressed her body against his making him fall into the mattress and her falling at the top of him. As the kiss got more intense his hands caressed her butt.

Gibbs broke the kiss – _What happened 'to nothing is gonna happen'? _ - he said mocking her voice

_We're having such a nice day, do you wanna ruin it? _– asked Jen as she caressed his cheek.

_I was stating a fact, Jen _– he said as he caressed her back.

_I've changed my mind. Now shut up and kiss me before it happens again _– replied Jen with happiness in her voice.

Gibbs happily followed her request and his lips immediately met hers. When her tongue started begging for an entrance he let her in. Their kiss was fierce, intense and passionate. Gibbs rolled them over making him being on top of her now. Their lips never parted. He held by her waist and put them in the middle of the bed. He softly kissed her lips as he leaned his forehead against hers.

_I've missed you too, Jen _– he softly whispered

She smiled. He kissed her lips. Her hands reached for the herm of his sweatshirt and his white t-shirt.

_Do you know how you look even sexier than this morning? _– his tone made chills on her skin.

She simple nodded no. Her hands still on his shirts, his shirts in middle of his torso, and her eyes focus on his.

_With nothing on_ – he said as his hot breathe reached her lips

Jen let go a laugh. Her laughter made his heart fulfilled with love. Gibbs got up only to take his shirts out across the room. Jen's hands immediately found his muscles. She softly massaged them before pinching his nipple. Gibbs groaned. He leaned back to her and captured her lips with hers. His hands reached for her t-shirt as she rolled them over. She straddled him. She could feel a bump between her legs; a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Gibbs hands rested now on her thighs. Still with that smile on her face she took of her t-shirt and threw it across the room. She bit her lower lip and passed her hands on his muscled chest. Gibbs started to caress her curves. He tickled her belly which made her laughed although she never took her hands from his chests. She bent down, in what to him it seemed to be in slow motion, and before capturing his lips with her she bit his lower lip. His hands started caressing her back. As soon as his hands found her bra, he unclasped it and slowly slid the straps down her arms. He grabbed her arms and rolled them mover. Their lips never lost their connection. Gibbs broke the kiss only to take her bra out. The bra flew across room, neither one of them caring where it had land. Her breasts didn't spend much time undercover 'cause soon as her bra was taken it was replaced with his hands.

He squeezed her breasts tight. Her moans getting louder. His jeans getting tighter by the minute. Soon one of his hands was replacing by his mouth while the other one kept squeezing the other breast. Jen groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as he bit her nipple and pinched the other one. But she kept pushing her breast harder into his mouth until he let go and started doing the same treatment to the other one. When he finished his treatment to her breasts he started kissing his way down. Leaving open mouth kisses on her stomach. Sucking her belly button. His hands found her jeans and he unzipped them. Jen could feel his hands on her panties before he kissed her core and brought her panties down. He slowly took them off before throwing them somewhere. And there she was, undressed, naked in front of his eyes once again. He couldn't help to admire her beauty.

_Are you gonna keep staring at me for much longer or are you gonna do me? _– asked Jen staring into his eyes

_I can do both_ - he replied as he bent down and left open mouth kisses on her neck.

His softly caressed her curves before putting one finger inside of her. She moaned. He kept on kissing her neck as he accelerated his rhythm and insert another finger. Jen could feel all her body on fire as she passed her hands through his hair. She felt a feeling of anticipation starting on her stomach. The idea of him having her could turn her on by the thought itself. The fact that she was underneath his arms once again just made her loose her mind. Her moans kept on coming louder every time.

_Gosh Jethro_ – she screamed

He bit her earlobe before whispering – _Tell me what you want_ - he twisted his fingers inside of her.

_I want you_ - she simple stated with desperation on her voice as her hands made their way to his belt

_A little desperate, aren't we ? _he questioned her before his mouth found her breast once again

_It has been way too long_ – she answered as her hands unbelted his belt

Suddenly Gibbs felt one hand inside his boxers going up and down on his penis. He groaned and caught out of guard, Jen rolled them down. She pushed both his jeans and boxer down and let them fall on the floor. And there it rose free, to her eyes, once again. She bit her bottom lip.

_Are you gonna keep staring at me for much longer or are you gonna do me? _– he said imitating her

Jen didn't reply, she simple bet down and kissed him passionately and fiercely.

_You _– she whispered next to his ear

It was all it took to make Gibbs rolled them over once again. Jen immediately put her legs around his hips. And without a warning he put himself inside of her.

_Hmmm hmmm oh Jethro_ - were the only words coming out of her mouth.

They started in a slow pace letting each other adjusting to one another once again. But soon they found a new and yet old pace. He kept on pushing harder into her as her moans kept going louder and her hips begging for more until she climaxed beneath him. Gibbs let himself go too.

Her legs still across his hips He kept himself inside of her as he kissed her neck in the after glow. She smiled. He looked into her eyes, they were shining. He kissed her lips softly before lying next to her. He searched for the hem of the sheets and opened it before kicking it down.

_Come here_ – he said as he spread his arms

Jen snuggled next to him as he covered them up. She kissed his shoulder. A silence stood between the too. Jen's laugh broke the silence.

_What's so funny? _ asked Gibbs intrigued

_I was just remembering what you said back this morning _– she turned her face to his - _and I'm hoping you don't put this on your report_ – she arched her eyebrow

Gibbs laughed before kissing her forehead.

_So what happens now, Jen ?_ he asked the only thing that has been killing him

_We go back to DC_ … - she said as she turned her look

_And ?_ he made her looking into his eyes again

_And I'm not going anywhere. Not again Jethro _– she said the words he had wanted to hear for so long

He smiled. He leaned his face to hers and kissed her lips gently. Jen smiled back to him before laying her face on his chest. She started drawing circles with her fingers on his skin as he played with her hair. The only sound that could be heard was the drops falling outside as the two lovers fall asleep.


End file.
